


Where the Heart Is

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Apart and Together [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Astronomy Nerds In Love, Eobarry, Fluff, Happily Every After, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Schmoop, Slash, a/b/o dynamics, alternative universe, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, eowells - Freeform, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: After a brief separation, Eobard and Barry are reunited, with much joy and many kisses.





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> Written for the last and final day of the 2017 Edition of Merry Month of Masturbation, for no particular prompt. This is the conclusion to the story started in [Separation Anxiety](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10820715) and continued in [Homeward Bound](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10982193), and written for my lovely enabler, [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kyele/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kyele/)**kyele** , and for everyone who wanted to see Eo and Barry happily reunited.
> 
> This does (barely) qualify as stroke fic, but it's mostly fluff and happy feels.

"Gideon, what time will Doctor Thawne's plane arrive in Central City?" Barry had woken up rested and refreshed; the nap he'd taken after talking with Eobard had been the best sleep he'd had since Eobard had left for Sweden.

_"Doctor Thawne will arrive in Central City at approximately eight-twelve PM. His plane departed from Teterboro Airport after refueling one hour and forty-three minutes ago."_

Barry knows that Eo is en route from New York - they had chatted for a while during the refueling and the immigration and customs check. Eo had looked tired and a touch careworn, like an Alpha parted from his Omega for too many nights. Barry can't make the plane fly faster, but he can speed up their reunion. He checks the time, Eobard will land in about an hour and a half, and it will take at least another forty minutes for him to get home from the airport. Their driver, Adam, hasn't left yet and Barry sees no reason why he can't meet Eo at the airport and give his husband the welcome home that he deserves.

After he lets Adam know that he'll be taking Barry out to the airport, Barry dresses with some care. A little less than a month from his due date, Barry doesn't feel the least bit lovely and beautiful. His feet – when he can see them – are swollen, and so are his hands - he can't wear his wedding band, it's too tight on his finger now. And then there's his belly, traced with stretch marks like a map to nowhere, but still, Eo insists that he is the most beautiful thing in creation.

So Barry does his best to match reality to expectation. This is, after all, the first time they've been separated for any length of time since they'd been married. When Eo had considered sending his regrets and not attending the Nobel awards ceremony because Barry couldn't travel, Barry had been adamant that his husband attend. 

_You'll give your lecture on CFL quark matter, you'll get your medal and you'll meet royalty. And only when that's done, will you come home. Where I'll be waiting for you in a negligee decorated with the constellations."_

Barry actually thinks about going out to meet Eo, wearing just that, but it's December and while it's not frigid, it's still too cold for just a few wisps of satin and lace. Besides, they won't be truly alone, not with Adam up front. Both Barry and Eo are deeply reticent, and public displays of affection – even in the relative privacy of a limousine – are not something either of them would indulge in.

There is the exquisitely soft cashmere sweater and pants that Eobard had given Barry a few days before his departure, and like so much of Barry's wardrobe, it's embroidered with their favorite constellations – Eobard is Orion, of course, and Barry is Sirius, his faithful hound, always together somewhere in the night sky. The decoration is subtle on this particular outfit; it's incorporated into the right shoulder and sleeve. It is fitting that this is the first time Barry's wearing it.

Barry catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror; he looks too much like a whale for his tastes, but he also remembers how Eo had purred at him, praising him, a few scant hours ago, and he has to believe, at least in his husband's eyes, that he truly is beautiful. 

Adam, the chauffeur, is waiting for Barry at the front door, and he's holding Barry's winter coat. Well, actually, it isn't a coat but a full length cloak, and there is nothing subtle about deep burgundy lining with the entire Northern sky accurately picked out in gold and silver thread. Eo had given this to Barry the day Barry's baby bump had turned into full-fledged belly.

Comfortably nestled in the back seat of Eo's Bentley, Barry sighs with contentment. Eo will be home in less than an hour, he'll be safe and in Barry's arms. It's been a rough week for Barry, the loneliness and neediness have, at times, driven him to the edge of tears. It's the baby hormones, of course, plus an Omega's natural reaction to separation from his Alpha. But mostly, it's simply Barry missing the man that he loves.

Eo will be home soon enough. Gideon's provided the plane's flight data and Barry's able to track it in real time. They are about fifteen minutes from the airport when Barry gets an alert that the plane is on final approach. Adam has timed it perfect; the car clears the gate to the private runway and stops just as the airplane does.

Barry's phone chimes again, it's a text from his husband.

_"I've landed. If Adam is on time, I should be home within the hour. Can't wait to see you."_

Barry grins as he types his reply.

_"I'm counting the seconds until I can kiss you."_

A staircase rolls up to the plane, but before the door opens, Barry gets one more text. 

_"Soon, beloved. Very soon."_

Barry lets out a happy sigh, thinking, _You'll see me sooner than you think, husband._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Impatient isn't the word for how Eobard feels. As soon as the plane had touched down and rolled to a stop, it's all Eobard can do to stop himself from activating the emergency exit protocols and get out of that flying tin can as fast as humanly possible.

But that would be - at the very least - thorough undignified. So, instead of being a hormone-enraged Alpha who can't control his needs, Eobard will be the dignified Nobel Prize winning scion of an ancient and worthy family, he will remember his training and his breeding and he will wait for all the legalities to be completed before walking out of the airplane, down the stairs and into the car. 

At least Adam and the Bentley are on the tarmac, waiting for him. 

Eobard texts Barry about his arrival and they exchange bantering messages as he's finally given permission to leave the plane. He keeps texting as he walks down the steps, nodding at Adam as Adam opens the passenger door. He slides into the back seat, impatiently waiting for Barry's next reply, when the sound of someone clearing his throat distracts Eobard from the screen.

Eobard looks up. Barry is sitting next to him, bundled in his cloak of stars. He blinks, expecting his husband to disappear, to be a product of exhaustion and imagination. But Barry doesn't disappear. He's still there, eyes glowing, a bemused smile on his face. He laughs and pulls Eobard's phone out of his hand. "I don't think you'll need this for now."

"Barry - " Eobard breathes deeply, completely flummoxed and utterly delighted. The scent of his husband's pheromones fills Eobard's brain, calming his earlier agitation. 

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Barry's request is a touch plaintive.

"You shouldn't have to ask." Eobard reaches for his husband, who all but flows into his arms. He vaguely registers the smooth motion of the car pulling away as he loses himself in the wonder that is Barry.

There really is no pleasure that equals this, at least no pleasure that does not include his husband in his arms. Kissing Barry is like touching the stars; finding that a dream long thought to be impossible is actually his reality.

Eobard pulls back, if just to take a breath, and Barry tugs him close, pressing hot kisses along Eobard's neck and jaw, before finding Eobard's lips and gently biting down. Eobard shudders with pleasure.

"Barry, Barry, Barry - I have missed you so much."

"Not half as much as I missed you."

"You were the one who insisted I go - " Eobard immediately regrets saying that.

But Barry doesn't find fault with that, "And you had to. While I've missed you desperately, I don't regret a moment of your absence. The world needed to recognize your brilliance, you need those accolades."

"The only thing I need is you." Eobard kisses Barry until they are both breathless.

"Silly, silly Eo. You deserve the recognition."

Eobard isn't going to argue with his husband, if just because Barry is right. Eobard has worked a lifetime in his field, achieving breakthrough after breakthrough – he'd built a privately owned facility that employed hundreds, generated income in imagination-defying amounts from products that touched the lives of even the most ordinary of people – all against the odds. So yes, the recognition felt good.

But not as good as the feeling of Barry in his arms.

Nothing would ever, could ever feel as good as that.

Barry manages to turn around and lean against Eobard, his head resting on Eobard's shoulder. Eobard appreciates his position; it gives him access to the best parts of Barry. His lips, of course, but his belly, too. He slides his hands underneath the cloak and the soft tunic Barry's wearing, finding warm, firm skin.

Barry squirms against him. "Your hands are cold!"

"Sorry, love." Eobard pulls his hands out, rubs them together to warm them and returns them to their place. He's rewarded with a very pronounced kick from their pup. 

Barry puts his hand over Eobard's, holding him there. "Little Eo's been very active – has no respect for his carrier's kidneys or his need to sleep."

"We aren't naming the pup Eobard."

Barry sighs, "I know. But I have to call him _something_." They'd been trying to settle on names since Barry started his third trimester, but nothing seemed to gel with either of them. They have lists of names and have simply decided to figure everything out after the pup is born. Eobard just knows that he doesn't want the pup named after him, or after Barry. A child shouldn't be burdened with such expectations, he or she needs the chance to develop their own personality and not been seen solely as an extension of their parents' vanity. 

Eobard reminds him, "We don't even know the sex."

"We're having a boy." Barry is far too certain of that.

Rather than argue, Eobard concentrates on kissing Barry, finding that sweet spot under Barry's earlobe. Barry's reaction is as predictable as the sunrise and as sweet as candy – he writhes against Eobard and Eobard's own arousal is breath-stealingly swift.

"Did you take care of yourself after you took care of me?" Barry rocks against Eobard's hard cock.

"No, the very idea of masturbating in an airplane bathroom is – "

"Not something you want to contemplate."

"No, certainly." And in a moment of pride, or perhaps a fit of madness, or simply out of love and respect for his husband, Eobard admits, "I told you, I'm yours. I can't – " Eobard feels a wave of heat flush against his cheeks, "come without you. Not even using my imagination."

Barry snuggles closer, resting his hands on top of Eobard's, connecting them in innocent intimacy to the life they've created, says, "Good. You are _my_ Alpha, you - and everything you are - belong to me. You honor me with your love and your pleasure."

Eobard presses a kiss against Barry's temple and lets the emotions well over him. So he sheds a tear, just one - for the pure happiness of his life. "Do you know how much I love you, Barry Thawne? More than all the stars in the sky." Once upon a time, a younger and more cynical Eobard Thawne would have sneered at just a grandiose and overblown sentiment, but then that younger and more cynical Eobard Thawne was a solitary Alpha who never planned on taking a mate.

For all his genius, that Eobard Thawne had been a criminally stupid man.

 _"Doctors Thawne - "_ Adam's interruption is most unwelcome. _"The navigation system has advised that Highway 12 is closed - an accident with an oil tanker. I'll need to swing north and take Route 45 - that's going to add some time to the trip."_

Before Eobard can answer, Barry says, "Thank you, Adam. We don't mind taking the long way home." Barry turns off the intercom and relaxes back into Eobard's embrace.

"I kind of like this. Being cocooned here with you. Safe in your arms."

"I can't think of anything better." Eobard nuzzles his husband's cheek. "There is something very lovely about this."

The route that Adam is taking is through the state forest. The road is paved, of course, but it's windy and unlit. Eobard trusts his driver and instead, concentrates on his husband.

Barry, naturally, wants to know all about the trip. "Tell me about Stockholm."

Eobard would rather talk about how Barry had spent _his_ days, but easily gives into his husband's request. "It's a beautiful city. Both modern and ancient." He talks a little bit about the sites he'd seen to satisfy Barry's curiosity.

"Did you see the Northern Lights?"

Of course Barry would ask that. "No, sadly - it's rare for them to appear so far south. After the pup is born, we'll travel - the three of us. Wherever you want to go, whenever you want."

"You're too good to me." Barry strokes Eobard's hand, tracing his wedding band. The baby kicks again and Barry lets out a breathless laugh. "Our child agrees."

"Well, his carrier is a wise, wise man - to have picked me to be his Alpha."

Barry laughs again. "I think that was a mutual decision."

"All I wanted was to see you smile." That is the absolute truth. He'd been enthralled by the brilliant chemist who never seemed to smile. At least at him.

Barry picks up Eobard's hand and presses a kiss to his palm. "And now I can't stop smiling."

"Which means my life's work is complete."

The Bentley silently, competently eats up the miles and at some point, Barry relaxes into to sleep. Eobard, who'd dozed fitfully on the flight home, only needs to sync up his breathing to Barry's to fall asleep, too.

Eobard dreams of starlight and laughter - his husband's and their child's. Of a sky filled with shimmering lights and a million stars that coalesce into the warmth and safety of their home.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends another year of MMOM. Life kind of interfered, so I didn't get in all thirty-one days, but I'm pleased with my contributions. I've also got the start of two nice EoBarry 'verses that I will explore in the coming (ha!) year.
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](https://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
